


In The Dark

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Playing in the NHL was so much different than playing in any other league, regardless of what any of the guys said, but there was one thing that was absolutely the same. It was a bitch to try and find time to jerk off on a road trip.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in too long for my liking, so here is this little thing that I just kinda ran with. I'm working on another fic which is currently sitting around 6k but it has taken most of my time and I'm not finished with it yet, so hopefully this will be a little contribution in the meantime!

Playing in the NHL was so much different than playing in any other league, regardless of what any of the guys said, but there was one thing that was absolutely the same. It was a bitch to try and find time to jerk off on a road trip. They had to be up early for team breakfast and morning skate, and Nolan liked his sleep. He wasn’t going to wake up earlier than he had to, even if he did want to be able to have some extra time in the shower. Working hard kept him pretty tired and if he took that shower while his roommate was still awake, it would be pretty obvious what he was doing. Nolan didn’t want to get chirped for needing to rub one out since TK didn’t seem to have the same problem. He always seemed satisfied, even if he wasn’t going out to pick up.

Four days was a long time for him to go without getting off, and now they were going to be stuck on a bus for a couple of hours. They weren’t going to get to the hotel until close to 1 a.m. and he needed to catch a nap while he could like all the others were, but Nolan was still wired. It was stupid. He was frustrated and he needed to sleep, but the vibrations of the bus were keeping him… about halfway hard.

God dammit. God fucking dammit. It’s lucky he was sitting in the back and had a row to himself because having one of the guys seeing him with the heel of his hand pressed to his crotch was not what he needed. He’d tried ignoring it but that was practically impossible. The method of pressing on it to make it go away wasn’t working, either. One time the bus went over a pothole and his hand slipped, rubbing the length of his cock through his dress pants. The only reason no one heard him moan is because he was quick enough to bite down on his lower lip.

Was anyone really paying attention? Most slept after a game. Some of them plugged in and listened to music or watched a movie on their tablet. But what about tonight specifically? He could hear some soft snores from further up the bus, but those that were close by, Nolan wasn’t able to tell if they were awake or not without getting up to look. 

Fuck. Nolan wanted to smack himself because was he really debating trying to get off on the team bus? He didn’t want to get off while he was in the bathroom because Travis might notice, but sure, ok, wanting to get off on the bus with everyone around him was a perfectly sane idea? This was so stupid. If he could get away with it, he would at least feel better, though. He tried to minimize the rustling as he took off his suit jacket and draped it over his lap. If it ended up making too much noise, he’d move it, but for right now making sure he was covered from view was the first priority. 

Underneath his jacket, Nolan let his hand rest over the small tent in his pants. His cock hardened the rest of the way with the weight of his hand and the warmth seeping through the fabric. The unease was creeping in as he fumbled his pants open, his belt buckle clinking softly. He stilled for a moment. Someone had to have heard that. There was no way that wasn’t an obvious sound.

When there was no change in anything, no one standing up or moving at all, Nolan stuck his hand into his boxers to grip his cock. It wasn’t even a stroke, just a squeeze before he pulled it out, but it sent a shiver down his spine. He’d been trying not to even touch it that much even when he showered because it was just going to make him needier, and finally getting his hand on himself at all was a relief.

A full stroke down the length of his cock had Nolan biting into the meat of his hand, trying not to groan. It was dry, would have felt way better even with just some spit, but he knew it would get there soon. He leaked enough to make it good if he was just patient. Right now, Nolan wasn’t—he didn’t want to get caught, not really—so he kept going.

He kept the pressure tight, knowing it was going to get him there even if he wasn’t jerking himself fast. Spreading the wetness from the head down his length eased the worst of the friction. He was thankful for it, really. The orgasm he so badly needed was already building and he wanted to chase it without teasing this time. Pushing the jacket out of the way, Nolan exposed himself in the darkness.

Jesus, his teammates were all right here. Any one of them could get up to go to the bathroom and find him with his cock in his hand. Worst of all was that he was close, so close, that he thought if he was caught, he’d probably still come. How fucking embarrassing. Making eye contact with one of his teammates and— _fuck_.

Nolan removed his teeth from his skin, cupping his hand around the head of his cock to catch his come. It pooled in his palm, warm and sticky. He hadn’t thought this through well enough. What was he going to do with a handful of come? Wiping it on his suit jacket wasn’t an option because he wasn’t going to pay the dry cleaning bill _and_ have to smuggle it into and out of the hotel room. Washing it off in the bathroom would be great but he wouldn’t be able to get his cock put away and his pants zipped back up one-handed.

Fine, fuck it. Nolan licked a line up his palm, swallowing down his release as he lapped up the rest of it. A little bit of spit wouldn’t hurt his outfit, so he wiped his hand on his dress shirt once he cleaned himself up. Once his cock was back in his boxers and his pants closed, Nolan let himself relax back into the seat. The post-orgasm haze was one of his favorite parts and he was going to enjoy it for the while he had left on the bus, finally feeling a little more satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
